1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle saddle and, more particularly, to a saddle that effectively supports a rider's external genital and thereby reduces the pressure placed on the perineum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycle saddles, for many years, have been causing discomfort to the genital areas of the bicycle riders.
An article, entitled “Serious Riders, Your Bicycle Seat May Affect Your Love Life” by Sandra Blakeslee on Oct. 4, 2005, describes that cyclists, particularly men, should be careful which bicycle seats they choose. It says today's ergonomic saddles have splits in the back or holes in the center to relieve pressure on the perineum. However, this makes matters worse: the ergonomic saddles have smaller surface areas, so the rider's weight presses harder on less saddle, Dr. Schrader said. The perineum may not escape injury, because its arteries run laterally, and they are not directly over the cutouts. The arteries can come under more pressure when they come in contact with the cutout's edges. Additionally, thick gels on saddles can also increase pressure to the perineum, the studies found, because the material can migrate and form clumps in wrong places.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.